


The Strangers Dudes

by CTippy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ., Fanvid, Video, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A collection of Steve and Dustin fun moments.





	The Strangers Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I decided, after watching Stranger Things' season 3, to make a little something about Steve and Dustin, as we decided to call them, the Stranger Dudes. It's just a collection of some of their funniest moments, we hope you'll like it!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186257218387/click-here-for-more-stranger-things)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aopmqIbVPfQ&t=157s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
